1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-array ultrasonic probe apparatus that may provide a stable ultrasonic beam by aligning tiles in identical directions and at identical levels.
2. Description of Related Art
A diagnostic ultrasound system is an apparatus that may radiate, from a body surface of a target object, an ultrasonic beam toward a desired part inside a body, and may obtain a cross section of soft tissues or an image of a blood flow, using a reflected ultrasonic beam.
The diagnostic ultrasound system may include an ultrasonic probe apparatus that may obtain ultrasonic data by transmitting an ultrasonic beam to the target object and receiving an ultrasonic beam reflected from the target object.
Here, the ultrasonic probe apparatus may obtain ultrasonic data about the target object by transmitting and receiving an ultrasonic beam while moving along with the target object in contact with the ultrasonic probe apparatus.